


Lust

by Nikelaos



Series: Inuyasha deadly sins [7]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikelaos/pseuds/Nikelaos
Summary: She knew it could happen
Series: Inuyasha deadly sins [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931533
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Inuyasha's Seven Deadly Sins





	Lust

**Author's Note:**

> The fanart will be post soon. Sorry for the delay.

Lust, or lechery: intense longing, intense or unbridled sexual desire.

She knew it could happen, he had warned her before the wedding.

Embarrassed, he told her about the talk (which made him uncomfortable but was necessary) he had with Myouga-jiji, the only one who could help him. He would never have dreamed of asking his brother or, even worse, that depraved monk.

«For the youkai, Inuyasha-sama,» the little pusillanimous flea had told him, «it's pure instinct, loss of all inhibitory restraints. So yes, it is highly likely, if not certain, that you will transform. But you don't have to worry. A youkai would never hurt his mate.»

It all started with extreme discomfort and embarrassment, especially on Inuyasha's part. He was extremely careful with his kisses and caresses, for fear of hurting her. Now and then, she felt him tremble and realized that he was fighting against his youkai side, which was pressing to emerge.

But suddenly she found herself looking at two red eyes with blue irises.

The longer claws pressed to pierce her skin.

The thrusts, which were previously shrewd and delicate, became harder and faster.

A scream died in her throat as she clawed hard on Inuyasha's right shoulder. His fangs had penetrated hard into the soft flesh of her throat, drawing blood.

His mate mark.

That was another thing they had talked about, the demonic equivalent of passing the sasaki or, in modern times, the exchange of rings.

That bite would have told the whole world that no male being, especially a demon, should have come near her on pain of death.

With that bite, she and Inuyasha belonged to each other heart, soul and body.

She felt lifted, and found herself his lap, kneeling on the futon. His left hand gripped her hair, while his right rested on her side, while his fangs were still firmly attached to her neck.

Physically she was getting more and more tired, the sweat dripping down her back, but her mind was focused only on Inuyasha and the sensations he was making her feel.

She wished with all her heart that this moment would never end.

And from how she perceived her man's body, their lust would not be extinguished so soon.


End file.
